The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for shaping flat dough members by an inward folding of outer portions thereof. Various bakery products, e g Danish `spandauers` are produced in just this manner, a stuffing being placed on a middle area of a dough plate, the opposed edge areas of which, seen in the respective main directions, are thereafter folded inwardly over the stuffing. The operation should preferably be terminated by a firm, local pressure against the inner corner areas of the dough plate as now folded inwardly.
Although the associated movements are relatively simple and can easily be accomplished by trained bakers, it has been found that the same movements are rather difficult to provoke mechanically. Usable machines have been provided, but they are complicated and expensive, and they are difficult to keep clean.